cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agaiz
Thank you for putting in pretty pictures. Pics? Where did you find that Slave Minor and Gaint Squid pic? --63.65.45.98 19:02, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Don't remember, they were in my collection of RA2 images. I guess they were on one of the concept artists' homepages? --Agaiz 21:37, 5 November 2006 (UTC) where'd you get the amphi APC images?Derekproxy 01:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Firestorm Mind checking out my page. I'd like to get your opinion on the 'Firestorm Crisis' storyline I have planned. I read your page yesterday and it did sound quite plausible to me... but it's been a while since I played FS, though. So I don't really remember who took the tacitus at what point. However, I think this is just one detail that can still be changed later. Most important in my opinion is the conflict and the 'unholy' alliance during the crisis. Firestorm OK, I made the page, but I don't know what pictures to put in yet. And by the way - are anyone besides you and me interested in this? Gimli put in one article, which was copied from Wikipedia, but I haven't heard of him since. Well, your article looks great, good job :-) I'm going to look for some ingame pictures and/or from the cutscenes. I suppose the problem with the lack of people contributing is, that not many know about it. I haven't seen any links to this on a community web site or in a forum. Submitting it to them might help :D I'll send this in to Lion (CNCDEN)... maybe he'll post it on his page. That's very kind of you. Hopefully we won't have to do all of the work. Sorry to bother you again, but in addition to the Firestorm crisis, I thought that we should have a consistent set of guidelines to what we allow in the articles, which I detail there. I'd like your comments on it, and if you agree, I figure that it will become official policy, which I would then post on the help list. By the way, it's sort of interesting that we are the only ones actively involved in this. Sure, do you have an idea for guidelines? About the level of detail that is required? I think also very important is, that we got exclusive articles in here and not just copy and paste 'contributions'. In case you checked the history you may have noticed other names who were here over a month ago or even earlier... seems not much was written before you started adding stuff. I guess the lack of people writing made everybody abandon this wiki. That's why I think some popularity would be good; to bring in 'fresh blood' :-D Guidelines We need a consistant way of doing storylines and writing text. Right now, I believe that the following things are acceptable for inclusion in articles: 1) Official Description of the item in question (I.E., from Westwood, EALA, etc). Ex: Exaggerated theories of the Brotherhood's formation place it prior to 1600 BC (paraphrased from C&C Tiberian Dawn manual) 2) Something that was evident from playing the game itself. Ex: Titans were used as a mainstay of the GDI armored forces. Ex 2: Cyborgs were used as patrol units (GDI mission 9, Option 1, Rescue the Mutants.) Notice that for example 2, I used something that the computer was programmed to do, not something that I did. Because we have many ways of different of playing, I think that we should rely on the computer's play. 3) Something revealed in a cutscene: For example, that Disruptors were instrumental in destroying some of the first prototypes of the Banshee Helicopter (End cutscene, Mission 9 Main) 4) Something required to make #1, #2, and #3 above consistent within the game's universe. For example, my stating that the harmonic resonance emitter needing a very stable platform to explain why the Disruptor is a tank, not a walker. Oh that was on your userpage too, duh ^^ Yeah sounds good, in that way we won't have too much fanfiction in there... But should descriptions from manuals just be copied or rewritten? I don't have a copy of the manual with me, so I'm forced to rewrite / paraphrase. I figure that whichever way fits better into the flow of the article should be used. I'll put what I just wrote down into the 'help' file, or something like that. I think passages from manuals should be rewritten psersonally, but keeping all the facts definately --Snow93 13:30, 13 May 2006 (UTC) A couple of notes 1. I'm going to try and find time for The Second Tiberium War article - it's going to be another long one, I think. a. I will try to accomodate as much of both the GDI and the NOD storylines as possible, although obviously no giant Tiberium missile destroying everything. -I'll try to work that together as best as I can. b. I will also assume that all secondary missions were accomplished. 2. Where is Gimli? He just dumps an article onto us - one that was slated for deletion at Wikipedia, and then runs. That article is going to open up a can of worms for me. Not only does it start the Generals Universe when I have my hands full with the Tiberium Universe, but is also full of broken links and misplaced pictures. I've edited it to read that the article has to be fixed, but I wish that someone would fix it. I am busy, after all, and my time is precious. Any comments? 3. I added an article count to the front page. More guidelines Here's some more guidelines I was thinking about. 1. This wiki is written from the perspective (time wise), of immediately after the Firestorm Crisis concluded (in the Tiberium Universe), Immediately after Yuri's revenge had been taken (in the Red Alert 2 Universe), and immediately after the conclusion of the Chinese Zero Hour Campaign (in the Generals Universe). Therefore, all articles will be written about in the past tense - i.e. Titans were used in a particular way, etc. 2. Please do not post things on here that you are not willing to clean up to conform to the previous guidelines. Sorry, I just sometimes don't feel the need to link something tha I refer to more than once. Me again ^^ Well seems that Gimli kind of lost interest in this... I guess you can't force people ... but don't worry about Generals yet, why not focus on the Tiberium universe first? About that past tense guideline: It seems logical but sometimes it sounds awkward because I may still be playing that unit in the respective game. :Seeing as you mention Generals, look on the discussion page or Command_and_Conquer_Wiki:Canon :-) Snow93 18:41, 12 May 2006 (UTC) DThaiger That's true, but this is supposed to be set in the CnC universe. Since we would obviously not know about something until it happens, it has to be set after the fact. Therefore the past tense. Any luck tracking down Snow93? Let me see if I can find him. This is his profile I believe (at TumSun) http://tiberiumsun.revora.net/forum/profile.php?mode=viewprofile&u=1768 Me (Snow93) Hi, and thanks for being interensted in CnCWiki. Yes, that is my profile at Tumsun :-), and sorry for not being around. I plan to make you and DThaiger sysops in recognition of your hard work. If you have MSN messenger, Skype or Google Talk, then perhaps we could talk, or better, have a conference thingy with DThaiger. Oh, hi, welcome back commander... ^^ What's your screenname on Gtalk? Happy Birthday, you are now a Sysop! I am ejlilley@ntlworld.com and at gmail by the way. Snow93 10:20, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks!! :-) I've added you to my contact list... Langue Francaise Est-ce que tu peux lire la langue francaise? Est-ce que tu es francais / francaise? Non, je ne suis pas français, mais je comprends la langue un petit peu ^^ Et toi? Moi je comprends un peu aussi, mais je ne peux pas traduiser les articles de "Command and Conquer Wiki," en francaise, malheureusement. Autres articles Sais-tu beaucoup au sujet des personnages prancipaux de "C&C?" Comme Slavik? Moi, je ne sais pas beaucoup. Je ne sais ni expliquer ni comprendre un homme comme Slavik. Je ne sais pas... dans le manuel de Missions Hydre il ya des entrées de Slavik's et McNeal's journals. Peut-être nous pouvons utiliser les passages et les dialogues. Par exemple: "Anton Slavik c'est un individu arrogant et très fanatique qui croit en Kane et la Confrérie..." Qu'est-ce que c'est que 'Missions Hydre.' C'est le nom en France pour 'Firestorm' http://www.cncsaga.com/img/docs/jeux/jeu_6.jpg. J'allais q'était "Hydre" en Anglais. Es-tu Français, ou Quebecois? Je parle un petit peu de Français aussi. Aussi, quelque-chose que est en, par exemple, un manuel est "officiel", donc nous devons utiliser ça. Si j'ai des erreurs en mon Français, pardon- je ne suis pas très bien pour écriver ou parler Français --Snow93 11:54, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Moi? Je ne suis pas Français ou Quebecois :-) ... anyway - it's always a pain to think of what all this means in french... I like the language but it's so hard sometimes... Well, back to the manual: yes, it is good to take information from there, for example from Dr. Boudreau's report on Tiberium. --Agaiz 23:27, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Pictures Do you have any more pretty pictures? We need some for the history articles, especially Firestorm --Dthaiger 15:14, 22 May 2006 (UTC) What kind of pictures? Like in-game shots, movie images or concept art? I usually add whatever I have available... and if not I take some screenshots later (as I am working on a Mac which doesn't run all C&C exept for C&C1 and Generals - so I have to use the PC to do that) --Agaiz 16:29, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Anything and everything --Dthaiger 22:05, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Misc Visit Snow93's page soon. If it's not him, I'd love for it to be you. --Dthaiger 05:24, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks, I just registered an account, ready to go :-) --Agaiz 12:58, 19 June 2006 (UTC) I actually just did it here: http://forums.ea.com/mboards/thread.jspa?threadID=79767&tstart=0 It has no replies, so maybe I did it in the wrong place. perhaps one of us should email Apoc. --Snow93 18:24, 20 June 2006 (UTC) See your talk page for an update on this please --Agaiz 09:17, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Forums Go to the Forums for my top ten flaws about EALA's Sci Bible. --Dthaiger 02:04, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Tiberium If you could look at my rewrite, I'd be obliged --Dthaiger 07:42, 13 November 2006 (UTC) The only point I'm not so sure about is "Amphibious Harvesters"? Did I miss something? --Agaiz 18:32, 13 November 2006 (UTC) I think they only have amphibious harvesters in some mods. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 21:20, 13 November 2006 (UTC) I actually had that in there because it was in there before my edit, and I assumed that the person who had written that actually knew what he / she was talking about. As I didn't know, I simply rationalized it. --Dthaiger 05:37, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Main Page Awesome picture --Dthaiger 01:01, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Images/capitalisation I remove the images that don't add anything meaningful to the article. The harvester image is great (and I think that we should do the same evolution column like with the Mobile Construction Vehicle), but the Black Hand image is straightforward redundant,as it doesn't add anything to the article over images that already are placed there. As for the capitalisation, this wiki is written from an in-game perspective, right? Therefore, I undercapitalize articles so that this feels like Wikipedia not a game guide. Brother Tagaziel 10:26, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :Speaking of the MCV article: In the article Construction Yard there used to be more images that I certainly do no consider redundant - the unfolding and buildup sequence. I think it adds some more detail to the article(s) that text only cannot provide. :Maybe I'm a little too image-centric but I really like to use galleries in articles. For example in the article Orca Bomber I was originally using the gallery tag - you restructured it a little bit with your "image archives". I'd love to have either solution in all articles where there is more than one image even if you consider it redundant. Maybe we can find a solution that pleases everyone? :As for the capitalization issue: I don't consider the in-game IDB in C&C3 a game guide of any kind but rather a smaller form of what we are trying to achieve with our wiki. They also use capitalized names in all articles so I think we should use this as a guideline rather than Wikipedia --Agaiz 14:17, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::The biggest problems with images is the formatting. The construction yard article was rewritten to be more streamlined and elegant. I had to remove the images in the process. In their place I suggest a composite .gif image with 2-3 second intervals per image with text before each image explaining what is happening on the slide. essentially a slideshow. This way we can have an elegant slideshow that doesn't take up too much space and is informative. I'd do it myself but only after 3rd July. Same goes for gallery images. ::As for the Black Hand article, I'll split the sniper/HWGuy/chameleon into other pages, so that the Black Hand article remains an overview of the organization. ::Last, capitalization. We are writing this Wiki from an in-game perspective, as if all of this was real. Therefore, undercapitalisation should be used, as these are all generic terms (sonic emitter etc.) and capitalize only unique names (eg. Obelisk of Light, Temple of Nod, Predator, Titan). Remember, the overcapitalization in manuals etc. is purely from a GUI standpoint, allowing for quicker identification. Brother Tagaziel 14:34, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :::I don't think using animated graphics in articles is such a good idea. The human eye is usually caught by moving objects thus distracted from the text. Therefore we should stick to jpg/png thumbs! --Agaiz 14:51, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, slow moving images. It works on the English Wikipedia. OR! We can link to the images in the text. Brother Tagaziel 15:30, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :::::How do you imagine the text links to look like? Just pure links to the Image: page? No offense but I like thumbnails better, what's wrong with them anyway? I mean in what way do they interfere with the 'elegance' of an article? --Agaiz 20:45, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Images disturb the flow of text and alignment of it when improperly aligned. Too much images clutter up the article needlessly. Brother Tagaziel 20:48, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::Alright, so if we'd agree to stick all images to the right in a similar fashion to those in Orca Bomber, would that be acceptable? --Agaiz 07:56, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::No problem. Alternatively, an "evolution" strip like in the MCV article could be done for relevant articles. Brother Tagaziel 08:20, 19 June 2007 (UTC) What Machine gun? http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Image:GDI_Harvester_TW3.jpg Evancartoonist 17:27, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Check the history of that image; I just uploaded it a while ago but didn't write that description... some anonymous user did... --Agaiz 16:04, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Greetings Thanks for checking back - I'm basically doing what you're doing now, i.e. not contributing much, but still being alive and doing things very occasionally :-) --Snow93(talk) 19:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki talk:Sidebar Everyone needs to talk because on that page I am making suggestions about Featured articles.(Saffy Nurbs 01:51, 9 October 2008 (UTC)) ban this guy If possible ban this dude with the IP address 220.255.7.247 for creating stupid pages such as temporal wormhole UBRoqFGh Best, BLGLQpiGjuh Best Wishes!, tAESdEzKGNbVQ Your Site Is Great!, PljWBpruZ Where it is possible to buy the, PPNYSOTWLDtwRbg Give somebody the to a site about the,